Fighting fear
by Yellowmiki98
Summary: The guardians find jack unconcious at his lake convulsing. Will jack be able to escape the darkness of his mind or will the guardians lose their child forever
1. chapter 1

Blue eyes look around. Tears threaten to spill from them. The owners of the blue eyes is a white haired boy with pale skin. His name? Jack,Jack Frost. Jack didn't know where he was only that it was dark and quiet. Too quiet. It also was really cold making jack shiver something he wasn't used to. Jack sighed sadly his hands itching for his staff. He was sure that if he had his beloved staff it would shed some light on his situation.

At the North Pole

North sighed. He looked over at jacks body and at the fairy who hadn't left his side. They had found jack at his lake unconscious and what seemed to be convulsing. His body was shaking violently and drool was dripping down his chin. They had looked all over for anybody who could have done this too their youngest but found nothing. They had then brought jack to the North Pole. They had handed him over to the medical yetis to make sure he was unharmed. Not even five minutes later a yeti came out and brought them to see something. When they got in jacks body had stopped shaking and his hoodie had been removed. Though what they saw on his arms caused them to stop in their tracks. His arms where littered with scars. Some long some short all of them thin lines. Tooth instantly cried out and buried her face in norths jacket sobbing. Bunny had just stopped he seemed to be frozen. Sandy had started backing up before turning his head away. North was also frozen but tears ran down his cheeks freely. He had started rubbing circles on tooths back lovingly. Tooth took her place at his side and watched as the rest of the guardians left the room. She sat there for three months waiting for a sign that jack was alive and about to come back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

North sighed as he reached the infirmary door. He was carrying a tray with water and a small fruit salad. Pushing open the door he was greeted with the same solemn sight. Tooth had not moved an inch from her position at jacks side staring at the immortal youths face. Beside her was a similar tray to the one he was holding. It had a small cup of water with particles of something floating in it. Next to the water was a small bowl of fruit though the food had a brownish tint to it signaling that it was no longer fresh. North replaced the old tray with the new one. Once he was done he pulled up a chair beside tooth. Pulling one of hands into his lap he gently turned her head to face him. "Toothy...honey you need to rest this is not good for you." He stated firmly. She pulled her head and hand away. "I won't leave his side. What if he wakes up or his attacker returns? What if I'm not there when he needs me?" She whispered looking at jacks still body. "If it helps I can have yeti set up cot for you?" She turned to him with hope in her eyes. "But you have to promise you'll use it and that you will eat." She nodded eyes filling with happiness. " starting now." He said motioning to her new tray. She grabbed it and ate the food in minutes going as far as to lick the bowl. North chuckled. He was glad to see his lovely tooth return even if in her eyes. He got up and took the tray from her. Before he left though she called out to him. He turned and saw as she blew a kiss to him. He caught the kiss before blowing one back at her. He left then walking down the hall.

A/n: thank you layla206 I really appreciate your review and just because you REVEIWED here is another chapter for you to review. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed. There was no use sitting still. If he wanted answers he would have to go find them for himself. Getting off of his rear end Jack stood and looked around. As far as he could see on either side of him was black...pitch black. Jack shuddered. He started walking what he hope was north. Jack stopped in his tracks. Where the others okay? Where they here too? "North? Tooth? Sandy? Aster? Anyone?" Jack called out. He saw a movement in the corner of his eye. Turning to his right he saw north appear out of the darkness. Turning to his right again he saw tooth. Another turn to the right was sandy and finally right in front of him stood aster. Not bunny but aster the warm loving Easter bunny. Jack smiled and ran to bunny. Jack ran into bunny and wrapped his arms around him. Instead of returning the hug though aster pushed Jack away and started kicking him. "A...aster? Please...stop." Aster just laughed. "Don't call me aster you good for nothing mistake." Jack just recoiled in fear. He heard a cackle sound behind him. Looking back he saw tooth cackling and holding her stomach. Behind her stood north his hand on her back. Bunny kicked his exposed stomach making Jack hunch over. Jack could feel tears start to fall. 'Why where they treating him like this?' 'I thought aster loved me.' Looking up he saw bunny's face was twisted up in a delighted smirk. A smirk that didn't belong on his face. Jack saw something behind bunny and gasped. The darkness was fading away to reveal the workshop. The place he considered home. Surrounding the guardians and him where the yetis, tooth fairies and elves all laughing. They were laughing at him! Jack had never felt so scared and lonely in his life. Sure he had alone for three hundred years but there were always other spirits to interact with, like Cupid (giving him love advice), and talia the north winds mother. There was always bête the spirit of April fools( he was a really good prancing partner) and then there were his 'siblings' and their minions though normally he would get beaten up by the minions. He may have been alone for three hundred years but never had he felt the aching feeling he did at the moment.

 ** _A/n: woah look at me go this is my third chapter so far. Go me!! And so soon too!! I just got this burst of inspiration and started writing yay me. Now could anybody catch the hints I dropped in this chapter and the last revolving around pairings? If you did than that means I'm doing good._**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sighed trying to get some sleep. He knew it was no use but he still tried. Every night he received nightmares but knew they were not pitch's doing and if he just so happened to be mistaken and they were pitch's doing he could have cared less. The nightmares at least where much better than sandy's dreams. He didn't understand how dreams could be so horrible. It had been three years since he had awoken in the darkness and found the guardians. Although he himself was a guardian too the others believed him to be unfit for the title. They kept him locked up in a stone room below the main floor of the workshop. Very rarely he was let out but when he was let out it was only to help the yetis work. Really all he did was wait for a yeti to finish painting a toy and bring it up to him to blow on it. His icy breath dried it instantly allowing them to fix anything and do another layer. Most times he was chained up to the base of a small table. He didn't have his staff to begin with which limited his powers to icy breath and occasionally a small snowflake. Though if he was caught making a snowflake it was an automatic beating. Every night whichever guardians where staying at the pole at the time would come down one by one and give him a 'goodnight beating' as they called it. They always aimed for places he could easily cover up. Sometimes they would hit him in the face but other than that never anyplace visible. He couldn't count the times they broke his ribs or how many times they whipped him. Norths favorite punishment was to whack jacks backside with his sabers viciously. They would cut him shallow enough not to kill him but enough to leave a scar. Bunny normally liked to kick him or sometimes step on his legs or ribs and putting pressure on them until they broke. Tooth would roll up his sleeves and give him a shallow cut with a knife that ironically looked like a tooth brush. With each cut came hateful words. Sandy always would either whip him with his sand whips after each lashed a bit of the whip would fall into the wound and made it hurt worse... Like rubbing salt Into the wound would. Or he would knock Jack out and give dreams that were somehow worse than nightmares but still fell under the dream category. Jack didn't know what had caused the guardians to treat him this way but he did know it was all his fault. At least that was what the guardians told him. They made for n of him and belittled him every chance they got. The only kindness he ever received was from tooth in the form of a small tooth brush and toothpaste. He was given a small tub of water every night to clean his teeth. He had to make sure he got it done in ten minutes. He got a saber lashing for every minute longer he took.

Tooth had just finished her small dinner of fruit and water. When she saw jacks hand twitch. Confused she set aside her tray and watched the hand. She saw it twitch again and then once more before it stopped. Tooth looked to jacks face hoping beyond hope that his eyes would open. When they did not tooth looked away her eyes losing any hope of light north had put there. Tooth blinked Back tears and cupped jacks face. "Wake up Jack please wake up...I need you." She said whispering the last part. North walked in and upon seeing the tears flowing down his beloveds face took her hand and pulled her from the room with no complaint on her end. They both walked down the hall to the globe room where the other two guardians were awaiting news of Jack. They all had hopeful looks on their faces but one look at tooths face had them sulking.

Meanwhile back in jacks room

"Ahh Jackie not long now." A voice whispered. The voice saw Jack shiver and smiled. "Soon you'll be mine." The voice said before disappearing

 ** _A/N: hey folks how's it going. I am feeling really proud of myself. Why? Because this is the fourth chapter I've uploaded in less than a day. Like I said I'm proud of myself. Somebody give me a medal. *somebody holds out medal. Author clips the medal in place and starts to show it off* anyways what you think and can anybody guess who the voice is? In all honesty I fear it might be too obvious. Well that's all for now,_**

 ** _Yellowmiki out_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack heard a noise come from outside the room. Jack knew who it was before the door opened. In strolled tooth. The woman he once considered his mother. She smiled as he recoiled from her. Pulling out her small knife she walked to him and rolled his sleeves up. "You should never have been reborn...your a mistake...your useless...you make a mess out of everything... You don't deserve to have a family." Each statement was followed by a thin cut. After an unknown amount of minutes she left Jack with bleeding arms and tears running down his face. Next sandy came in. In reflex Jack scrambled to get his hoodie off knowing if he didn't do it quickly sandy would give him more lashings. He turned around and hit his lip as sandy began whipping him. Jack counted each and every lashing as it came. Thirty lashings later sandy left leaving a crying and out of breath Jack behind. North came next His sabers at the ready. Jack whimpered but kept himself facing the wall. Like with sandy Jack had to hold back a cry as north added to the cuts on jacks back. North finished and with a cruel smile at Jack flung Jack across the room. Groaning Jack attempted to get up but was only greeted with a foot pressing down on his back pushing him back to the floor. The pressure was removed from his aching back giving Jack a moment to breathe before a sharp pain flared in his side. His fractured ribs were kicked mercilessly before he was rolled into his back. Jack had known who his assailant was but seeing bunnys face looking down at him broke his already fractured heart in two. Bunny applied pressure onto jacks chest pushing his back into the ground. A delighted smile forms on bunnys face at jacks shriek of pain. A loud snapping sound came followed by another cry from Jack. Bunny applied more pressure laughing at jacks cries as each of his ribs snapped. Soon Jack was crying and pleading for bunny to stop. Jack fell unconscious causing bunny to frown in disappointment.

A yeti passing by jacks room stopped in surprise. He thought he heard a sound issue from inside. Running in he saw Jack take in a breath before both his chest stopped moving sugarplum to the yeti that the boy had stopped breathing. Dropping what he had the yeti ran from the room yelling in yetish. He attracted the attention of the guardians and the medical staff. Soon jacks room was crowded with yetis trying to get him breathing again. The guardians waited outside. Aster stood closest to the door his eyes not leaving the white haired boy he had grown to love. Sandy sat in a chair of sand he conjured up his head in his hands. Tooth hovered sobbing into norths jacket while north rubbed circles into her back.

 ** _A/N: I know I know I'm mean I'm horrible and I must not like Jack but trust me that is far from the truth. He's just so cuuute!! *jack walks in looking every bit as perfect as I imagined him!*_**

 ** _Jack: ahem did you just say you thought I was cute and perfect?_**

 ** _Me: *blushes and runs away*_**

 ** _*Bunny walks in*_**

 ** _bunny: good going mate you scared her off *turns to you the readers* sorry we have a runaway author please hold on and we shall bring her back for you_**


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere's in North America

"Ooh jackies fighting back is he? Well it won't work. Soon he'll be mine and there's nothing he can do. I already am holding his mind captive all I need now is his soul and we'll rule together forever." A shadowy figure laughed manically. Swirling his figures a little his powers manifested into a black horse. He whispered his instructings to the horse who went galloping of to fulfill his mission. "Jack you will join me. You have no choice."

A/N: HEY GUYS SO I KNOW A COUPLE OF YOU ARE ASKING FOR LONGER CHAPTERS BUT IF I GAVE YOU LONGER CHAPTERS IT WOULD PRETTY MUCH RUIN IT. THE REASON FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS IS BECAUSE I WANT TO USE CLIFF HANGERS A BIT AND A LONGER CHAPTER WOULD MEAN NO CLIFF HANGER. ILL TRY TO GUVE A LONGER CHAPTER BUT BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. AND YES IM PLANNING ON THIS TO BE A POSSIBLE JACK RABBIT STORY ALONG WITH A SANT/TOOTH AND I DONT LNOW HOW TO INCORPORATE THIS INTO THE CHAPTERS BUT IF IT WASNT CLEAR JACK VEIWS TOOTH AS A MOTHER NORTH AS A FATHER SANDY AS BIGGER BROTHER/UNCLE AND BUNNY OR ASTER AS A LOVE INTEREST. I think I'm doing good but I don't know. ALSO SORRY TO DISAPPOINT IMAGUEST BUT I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE PLANNED FOT THIS STORY ENTIRELY.

Yellowmiki out


	7. Chapter 7

**_HEY GUYS YA MISS ME? *DODGES A TOMATO BEFORE LOOKING IN DIRECTION IT WAS THROWN* HEY I DONT LIKE TOMATOS! * DODGES FLAMING HOT PAN.* HEY NOT NICE. YOU PROBABLY WANT ME TO EXPLAIN MY ABSENCE HUH? *LOUD AGRREING SOUNDS COME FROM READERS* SORRY SORRY GEESH. AFTER SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP I FOUND OUT THAT MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP ( IN ONLY LIKE A WEEK :( ) AND IM CAUGHT UP IN THAT STUFF NOT TO MENTION ONE ACTS ARE STARTING THURSDAY, IM TAKING A PERMIT TEST THE 11 AND I HAVE TO STUDY FOR PROBABLY THE HARDEST EXAM EVER!! A SPANISH SPEAKING EXAM! *GROANS INTO HANDS* SORRY. I JUST HATE TAKING SOANISH EXAMS HOPEFULLY IM DO GOOD ON THE APPPLE TEST LATER ON THIS YEAR AND WONT HAVE TO TAKE THE FINAL EXAM. WISH ME LICK AND ENJOY :) ALSO I SHOULD WARN YOU THIS CHAPTER HAS SUGGESTIVE MENTIONS SORRY._**

Aster was tired and upset. Tired of waiting for who knew how god damn long it would take for them to get jack breathing again and upset that he hadn't been there to protect jack from what ever happened at his lake. Aster growled eyeing the doorknob. He made up his mind and stepped forward fully intent on going in, if only to see his loves face. Sure he could see his face in his minds eye but for him that wasn't enough. He needed to see jack with his conscious eyes. Just as he placed his hand on the handle the door burst open...smacking him in the face and throwing him to the side. A yeti saw this and instantly ran to his side shouting in its language. "Eugene calm down... asters Fine Yes?" North asked looking to his friend who was clutching his nose. Aster just glared at him. North stupidly took that as a yes clapping the yeti- Eugene- on the back. Eugene stepped away before he said (in a calmer voice) something in his language. To aster it sounded like gibberish but north understood it perfectly. Aster took one look at norths face and felt himself filled with hope. "They have gotten jack breathing again." He said trembling a happy look on his face. Tooth took one look at his face once more filled with the childlike wonder and shot into the twirling in the air crying tears of joy. Sandy silently joined her in the air and they danced a little bit before tooth floated down and pressed her lips to his cheeks. Eugene muttered something catching norths attention. North instantly looked at Eugene. The yeti unable to bare norths game looked to the floor on his right. "W-what d-do you me-mean he not awake?" The yeti looked at him muttered something before looking away again. Everyone could feel their happy moods go flying out the window. Tooth's feet touched the floor once more before she fell into the chair of sand sandy had previously been sitting in. Sandy joined her in a different one once more burying his hands in his hair. North just stood there emotions flashing in his eyes...anger...sadness...guilt...anger...fear...love...despair. Aster sank to his knees feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

Jack had drifted off while being beat by Aster but when he awoke it wasn't to the cold concrete floor he normally slept on. No it was to a comfy if not warm bed. Jack could feel something shift next to him. Looking over jack saw Aster. Jack gasped before trying to get out of the bed. When he tried he felt a harsh pain go up and down his legs but also he found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his feet. Pulling aside the blankets jack saw his feet chained to the bed. Jack heard a breathy chuckle and saw Aster looking at him. Jack didn't like that laugh. His fear only seemed to amuse Aster even more. Jack watched in horror as aster rolled on top of jack. His fear only grew when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. "What's wrong mistake?" Jack shivered at bunny's tone. This caused bunny to sneer at him before he kissed jack on the lips snaking his tongue in. Jack struggled against bunny but he was too strong. "Y'know last night was really nice... though with you passing out half way through," Bunny let out a chuckle. He looked at jack. "Why don't we fix that right now..." he said Kissing jack on the lips before trailing kisses down jacks body. Before jack knew it Aster had reached his ankles before he started trailing kisses back up jacks body. Bunny sneered at him and jack lost all sense of reason as he started.

Jack awoke on the cold hard concrete floor of his room drench covering his face and neck. Jack sighed realizing it was just a nightmare before he pulled himself to all fours and vomited whatever had been in his stomach at the time. Which was nothing. The guardians he remembered with a touch of fear had neglected to feed him for that past month. He was weak but he'd gotten by on with out any food for at least two months before. Jack realized his legs hurt terribly before realization dawned on him. The dream wasn't a dream but a reality. bunny had taken advantage of jack after he had passed out the other night. Jack vomited once more before collapsing. He slept for three weeks healing.


	8. An

Okay everybody hello! So I haven't done this yet in this story at all but there seems to be some confusion. I would like all of you know that if I put an a/n in the beginning of a chapter it will most likely have a warning or other info about the story. So please read those before complaining to me about there not being a warning. Also the same goes for a/n at the end of the chapter. They most likely will explain some things or let you know If I won't be able to post much in the future. Okay let's move away from the bad and on to the good...yes? Okay thanks too all that followed and favorited I really appreciate it. I would like to send a big shoutout to those who REVEIWED thanks. (Ignore the capitalization on REVEIWED my iPod just did that automatically) it means a lot I have the problem of worrying if what I do is good enough if I'm good enough that sort of stuff so when I get a boatload of REVEIWS I'm dancing for joy thanks. Especially too those constant reviewers I can't remember all of them though I think one of them is layla206 and imaguest. Thanks. Also if you actually read through all of this and just skipped over it reveiw a question you have for this story and I'll try to answer them. If I think it might ruin the story I'll pm you with my answer if not I'll answer them in the next chapter!! Thank you and...um I don't know what to say here normally I would say enjoy but there's not another chapter encompanying this. Oh have a superfragli-oh never mind I don't know how to spell it. Have a wonderful day. :)


	9. An (01-10 08:32:07)

Hey guys,

so I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna have to take a break from the stories though I refuse to abandon them. They are my babies and I won't let them go. Now the reason for this is midterms are next week and I want to do the best I can also one acts are starting up and I'm in tech so if I wasn't taking a break I would definitely not write too much because... well I'm a drama nerd and would concentrate most of my energy towards drama soooooo Yeah. But if you don't mind I would like to ask a favor of some of you... you don't have to it's just there's an author her username is Sofie rose and she just barely published a new story now you don't have too but if some of you could check out her new story Always, no matter what i would be so happy. Thanks. Like I said you don't have too I just would appreciate it. Bye

-Yellowmiki out


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey guys so I know that I said I wouldn't update but some of the reveiws y'all left made rethink things. So yeah here ya go here's another chapter tell me what you think. Also a couple announcements: I would like to thank sofie rose for the kind reveiws and I would like to reassure rubyofthenigthcourt that I will come back... like I said these stories are my babies I'm not going to abandon them. That's just cruel. Second I GOT MY PERMIT!! That's another reason I'm updating I'm so happy so I decided to make y'all happy too! You can thank me in the reveiws now enjoy the story... I don't think there'll be anymore suggestive content from now on. Thanks enjoy._**

Bunny looked up at Eugene. "C-c-can I s-see him?" Bunny asked standing up a mask of determination on his face. The others looked up before stepping forward nodding their heads. "Alone." Tooth, North and sandy continued nodding before his words sank in. Eugene nodded and led Aster into the room. Tooth glared at bunny's back while the other two gasped at him. Before the door closed Aster looked back and said "... I'll make things right, I promise." With that the door closed all the yetis filing out of the room leaving jack and Aster alone. Aster approached jacks bed breathing a sigh of relief when he saw jacks chest rising up and down. Aster sat in the chair next to his bed and took jacks small hand in his. "Jack mate...p-please... I can't go on without you. I need you... I love you."

Jack awoke three weeks later to a soft voice in his head. "Jack mate...p-please... I can't go on without you. I need you... I love you" Jack recognized the voice but the owner of the voice would never say something like that. He hated him. All of a sudden the guardians opened his door and came in sneering. Jack started feeling drowsy. "Jack you need to stay awake." North said approaching jack. Jack recoiled. His back hit the wall and jack whimpered. His eyes grew heavy and they started shutting. As they were about to close jack glanced at north and saw him look like he was made out of black sand. Jack opened his eyes fully but saw the guardians as they were not made out of anything but flesh and bone. Their faces were looking at him sneering. Jack whimpered as his eyes started closing again only to be roughly shaken awake by north.

Aster looked at jacks face and saw the change. His face no longer looked slack and peaceful, no it was all scrunched up as if he was concentrating On something. Aster realized jack was trying to wake up. "C'mon snowflake you can do it. Wake up."

"C'mon snowflake you can do it. Wake up." Jack looked to Aster. "What do you mean wake up?" "I didn't say anything." Aster said crossing his arms. "Yeah you did you said 'c'mon snowflake you can do it. Wake up." "I didn't say anything." "Ye-" "are ya calling me a liar?" Aster asked stepping closer until his face was in jacks. Jack gulped saying "no sir sorry sir." "Ya just hearing voices. Now c'mon you can come with us to help the yetis." Jack nodded getting up and silently following the guardians up to the top floor.

Aster sighed sadly as jack face went slack once more. It didn't work. But now he knew jack was trying to wake up. Aster sat head in his hands thinking. Aster jumped up and ran out into the hallway opening the door wide. "Mates I... I think I know how to wake Jackie." The other guardians jumped up from their solemn positions hope clear on their faces making Aster stronger. They gathered into jacks room surrounding their youngest's bed. "Okay mates..."


	11. Chapter 11

Good day to all of thee. I am please to say that this story is about to come to a close. There may be a second it is undecided. I have a challenge for all of thou who may be reading this. The challenge is for all of Ye too leave me a review typed in old language so that means that thou would not use you or the instead thou would use thou and thee, maybe a little Ye if it so pleases Ye ;) now I need ye's help. I'm in desperate need of thous opinion. Doth thou like the title ice prince found. Or the lost prince? I need thous help. Also tell me how many of thou like thee old language.Now wish me luck on my exams. Ugh

~~rotg~~_

"Okay mates here's what we need to do, sandy is it possible to enter someone's dream?" Aster asked looking to sandy. The golden man looked deep in thought before looking at Aster and nodding. "Okay well we will need to enter jacks dream to wake him up from the inside. I noticed that while I was alone with him while I was talking to him he looked like he was trying to wake up. I'm going to need North to enter jacks dream, I'll stay here and talk to him, and tooth I need you to help him remember good memories. Can we do this?" Everyone nodded. With that they separated. North had a yeti come in and set up a bed in jacks room while sandy and aster sat down each at a different bedside. Tooth flew off to her castle to retrieve jacks memories flying back to the North Pole with them afterwards. When they were all settled sandy dropped some sand on both jack and north effectively connecting their dreams while tooth opened jacks memories and started shifting through them finding memories for jack to remember.

Jack was just minding his own business painting the toys placed in front of him when a shadow fell across him. Looking up he saw north...or at least he thought it was north. North wasn't looking at him with malice or anger no he was looking at jack with happiness. North never looked at him like that ever. 'I must have done something wrong and he's happy because he can punish me. Yeah that's it.' Jack thought. Just the thought of being punished made jack tremble. North saw this and his face changed to one of concern. He took a step towards jack opening his arms wide. Jack scrambled back falling out of his chair and onto the floor. Jack scrambled back as far as the chain on his foot would allow. North saw the chain and scowled. He grabbed his dagger from a sheath under his coat and started picking the lock. Jack cowered away at the sight of the knife before he remembered something. It was a time he couldn't recall happening. It looked to be around Christmas time and north stood before him. In his hands was a small blue present. Jack was pulled out of the memory by a roar of anger. Looking up north was locked in combat with...north? How was that possible? "You'll never save him. He's ours." One north said cutting the other on the shoulder. "No he is not you'll never have him... we won't let you." "And who is we." "The guardians and I. We shall die before you turn jack." By now jack was really confused. How was there two norths? And what did the...other North mean? "Mate if you can hear me listen you need to wake up. The world you are in now is not real. It's just a nightmare. Please mate we need you to wake up." "Aster?" Jack looked around for any signs of the pooka he once loved but found none. Jack sighed and went back to watching the two norths fight. They obviously were evenly matched but at one point the one who had freed him from the chain managed to nick the other north on the arm. Instead of blood black sand oozed from the wound. Jack shot up and stared as the first north cut the black sand one down. "Ha nightmare me is good fighter but not good enough!" Just then the doors blew open and bunny tooth and sandy came storming in anger on their faces. "You won't take him from us. We won't let you. Not when he is so close!" Tooth shrieked charging at north bunny at her side. Tooth pulled out a silver katana and brandished it with ease. Meanwhile sandy crept around the edges of the room towards a distracted jack. When he was directly behind him sandy shot out a tendril of golden sand effectively tying jack up and prevent him from speaking. Then sandy shot a glance at tooth before he knocked North out with his sand. Bunny gathered what remained of nightmare norths body and the four of them left the room.


	12. Chapter12

**HELLO GUYS!! SORRY IM SO LATE...I STARTED GETTING IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES AND PROCEDED IN WRITING THEM. EVENTUALLY I RELAIZED I SHOULD PROBABLY UPDATE SO...YEAH...SORRY...CAN YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE ME? YOU CAN? *DUCKS HOT PAN* HEY I SAID IM SORRY...AT LEAST YOU DIDNT THROW A TOMATO...I HATE TOMATOS. WELL I HOOE YOU ENJOY.**

When north awoke it was to an empty workshop. There wasn't even any yetis. Confused north looked around until he saw a small almost invisible pattern of frost on the ground. It looked almost as if it was an arrow pointing towards a doorway that hadn't been there before. North walked over to the doorway and saw another frost design. North let out a small chuckle leave it to jack to find a way to help north help him. North followed the frost designs into a stone staircase. North took his sabers out and walked slowly down the stairs. It was only when he heard a cry did he speed up keeping his footsteps quiet. Another cry came out along with the frightened word "please!" North tracked the small cries to a small stone room and looked in. What he saw made him want to cry. Somehow they managed to reconstruct his clone and now they were surrounding jack who had been tied down to a stone slab in the middle of the room. Jack saw north but north shook his head before ducking back into the hall to avoid being seen. "Y'know jack we wanted to wait a little bit but obviously that's not going to happen... all because you decided to try waking up." Nightmare tooth said waving a dagger around in the air. She grabbed one of jacks fingers and cut it before catching a small drop of purple blood on the edge of the knife. She then walked over to what looked like a small cauldron over a blue fire. North stared as she dropped the drop into the cauldron. After that nightmare bunny grabbed jacks hand and started squeezing it until what looked like blue perspiration appeared. He gathered the liquid into a glass vial and poured the contents into the cauldron. Sandy walked forward and dumped some sand into the cauldron. What caught norths attention was that as the sand poured into the cauldron jack started screaming in pain. Black sand started pouring out of his mouth. It covered his legs and started creeping up his legs. North having enough ran into the room and took them by surprise. Beheading the north clone, north reached over and started trying to break the chains. All of a sudden a boomerang flew by his head followed by a golden sand whip. Looking up north ducked another sand whip and knocked a boomerang out of the air. Snatching the boomerang off the ground north snapped it in half. Instantly bunny's clone screamed and collapsed into a pile of black sand. "Huh that good to know...yes?" He whispered to himself. Sandy took the chance while he was distracted and tied North up. Walking over to jack he smiled cruelly before swirling his hands and making the two clones form again. "Ugh hate it when that happens." Bunny said shaking himself. "Da it is uncomfortable no?" The north clone then reached into his coat and produced a rather large book. Flipping through the pages he came upon the one he was looking for. "Ah here it is...Bunny stand by his head...I stand on his right, Tooth you stand at his feet, Sandy stand on his left." The guardians clones moved to where they where told. They linked hands and started chanting in a language jack didn't recognize. "cet esprit ce sprite

apprendra l'obéissance ce soir

cet esprit ce sprite

deviendra mon esclave ce soir

changer son appar-" The sand now was up to his arms preventing him from moving his body. "No!" The clones looked up from jack and sneered at north. "Do you realize how dangerous that spell is? You could kill jack completely." "Foolish north do not think you can trick me. I have done extensive research on this spell. The only reason it has failed before was because each spirit attempting the spell could not translate the last ingredient. A bit of spirits magic. I figured out the way to get it. He sweats his excess magic when needed. But not just that, he is like a fruit, squeezed to hard and juice emerges. Now that I have all the ingredients I can preform the spell." The guardians all said in unison. Once more they turned back to jack and started chanting. "cet esprit ce sprite

apprendra l'obéissance ce soir

cet esprit ce sprite

deviendra mon esclave ce soir

changer son apparence

et le renaître à nouveau.

cet esprit sprite

sera ma marionnette ce soir!"

The sand was now up to jacks mouth preventing him from protesting or wine. "There the spell is complete...now once the sand has done its job I will have myself a perfect ally." North growled before breaking free of the sand restraints and ran at the clones. He took out two and was currently locked in combat with tooth and sandy. Sandy threw his whip only for it to be caught by north and used to deflect tooth's sword. Then using the whip North proceeded to tie the two up and behead them. Finally the clones were gone at least for the moment. North turned to jack and found that the sand had already crept up jack face and the only thing left uncovered was jack hair. Running to him north picked the boy up destroying the strands of sand still clinging to the boys body. "Jack wake up my boy...wake up!" The room around him started to fade. North smiled and placed jack down before laying down himself and falling asleep.

 ** _OKAY SO SOME OF YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT THE 'SPELL' WAS WELL IT TRANSLATES TO_** this spirit this sprite will learn obedience tonight this spirit this sprite will become my slave tonight change his appearance and reborn him again. this sprite spirit will be my puppet tonight. **_I TRANSLATED IT FROM ENGLISH TOO FRENCH. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I JUST CAME UP WITH IT TWO MINUTES AGO. PLEASE DONT JUDGE._**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear readers,

It saddens me too say this but i will be taking an extended break from updating my stories. I'm sorry...dont panic I'm going to be back, i just need some time to get rid of this writers block. I have also started so many stories but have gotten bored of them so quickly that it worries me. I need to regroup my thoughts. I have also a boat load of schoolwork to take care of. My teachers have decided to assign four different projects in four different classes while teaching us completely different things. I'm getting stressed over this and trying to catch up but its not helping that I'm also worried about keeping you guys waiting. I know i said i would take a break due to the New England drama festival or one acts but i will probably not update until after at least maybe may. I dont know. I just have to take a break and get my thoughts together. Maybe ill have finished some stories by then and be able to share them with you guys. I hope you guys understand,

Sincerely

Yellowmiki98

I dont care if the whole world is against you or teasing you or saying your not gonna make it. Believe in yourself, no matter what

-Michael Jackson


End file.
